


Pretty in pink

by KerryAnne



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: First Time, Humiliation, Hurt Leo, Hurt Raphael, Latex, M/M, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Potions, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys, T Cest, Tail Play, Underage Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Yaoi, beatings, first romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerryAnne/pseuds/KerryAnne
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael are held hostage by Tiger Claw and subjected to a life changing experience that's irreversible.





	Pretty in pink

Leo's 16

Donnie's 16

Mikey's 16

Raphael's 15

Bound securely with rope and suspended over a vat, a naked, gearless and maskless Leonardo squirmed futilely, as Tiger Claw blew on his slit.

“Stop that. I don’t like that!” Leo said.  
“I think you do, Leonardo. Are you a virgin?” Tiger Claw asked, stroking Leo’s slit. Leo’s cheeks reddened at the impertinent question and Tiger Claw chuckled and said, “I’ll take that as a yes. That’s sweet. Is Raphael one?”  
“How should I know that?” Leo asked, trying to wriggle away. “Stop it!”  
“You’re brothers.”  
“Yes, but we don’t tell each other everything.”  
“Well, he soon won’t be.”  
“You leave him alone, you hear me!” Leo yelled, as a reluctant churr rolled up his throat. The stroking felt so good and he soon dropped his eight inch cock into Tiger Claw’s waiting hand. The glans oozed precum. Tiger Claw laughed and said, “I barely touched you and already you’re performing. Such a good beautiful boy. You’re gorgeous, Leonardo, and so is Raphael. I reckon he’ll be here in a few minutes, but no Mikey or Don. They’re with April and Casey in Florida and you and Raphael stayed behind to work on your fractured relationship.”  
“How the hell did you know that?”  
“We have remote access to your lair and hear everything. Anyway, I told him where you are. He’ll soon be here and you boys will definitely be close. Ever fancied screwing your brother?” Tiger Claw asked, as he started to pump Leo’s dick.  
“Of course not!” Leo shouted indignantly, his sapphire eyes blazing. “That’s disgusting. He’s my brother. It’d be morally wrong and I’m not gay!”  
“You’ll soon change your mind, my little one,” Tiger Claw said and pumped faster.

Leo’s eyes glazed over and he shut them, as pleasure coursed through his body, his toes curling, his dick now proud and erect. Shame colored his cheeks. He wasn’t meant to enjoy it and lose control. Not him. He was supposed to have self-control. How could he enjoy the humiliation?

“Stunning,” Tiger Claw said, “You’re a big boy, Leonardo. I like that. Raphael’s also a big boy. I’ve seen him wanking himself. I reckon he’s ten inches. You’re no longer leader. Just my toy and Raphael will be your playmate. At least you won’t be alone, huh? Lovers. No longer just brothers.

Leo was submerged into a vat, containing a pink liquid before he could comment. What it was, he didn’t know, but he doubted it was anything good. When Tiger Claw had ambushed him down in the sewers, after he’d stormed out, having had a fight with Raphael, the villain had mentioned that he loved the color pink and that he hoped Leo also did.

The liquid quickly coated Leo’s body, sticking to him like glue, and encasing his now pink cock and tail, which rested snugly against his body.

“Don’t worry. You’ll still be able to use your cock,” Tiger Claw said. “And you will. Just like Raphael will use his on you.”

Leo tried to keep his mouth shut, but needing air, he opened his mouth and the liquid flowed down his throat, pooling in his belly and causing a burning sensation that made him want to scream. It next penetrated his hole, hollowing it out and making it pliable for cocks and whatever else Tiger Claw had in mind. Tiger Claw wanted Leo to be a source of entertainment with his colleagues and Raphael wouldn’t miss out on the fun either.

“You should know this liquid’s permanent, Leonardo," Tiger Claw said. "This is you forever. No cure. Nothing. Your brothers will never find you either.”

The transformation complete, Tiger Claw lifted Leo back up and grinned in satisfaction at his handiwork. “You look exquisite, Leonardo.”  
“What did you do to me?” Leo asked in despair, through the latex.  
“I beautified you, my pet,” Tiger Claw said and patted Leo's rump, making him tense. “You’ll thank me in time. We’re going to have so much fun, Leonardo,” Tiger Claw said in a tone that sent shivers down Leo’s spine. Dread and nausea bubbling in his belly.  
“I want to go home!”  
“Stop that now! You hear me. Stop this and let me go right now,” Leo shouted, trying to assert himself.  
“That’s cute, Leonardo,” Tiger Claw scoffed, raking his nail over Leo’s tail and making his cock twitch. Leo had always been sensitive in it. “But your days as leader are over. You’re my pet, my toy and Raphael’s mate. That’s your life. No more missions. No more ninjitsu. Nothing. Just rutting and mating. Cum, cocks, sex toys and pleasure. Honestly, you’re a very lucky boy.”

“What the fuck’s goin' on here?” a male voice demanded, as he entered the room, wielding his sai. He took in the scene and added, "Leo, why do ya look so….pretty? What the fuck did ya do ta him, kitty cat?”  
“Jealous, Raphael?” Tiger Claw quipped. “Do you also like pink? It'd suit your complexion.”

“Run, Raph!” Leo said. “Just go!”  
“I ain’t leavin’ ya, Fearless,” Raphael said, his green eyes stony. “Let him go, kitty. Now!”

Tiger Claw suddenly leapt high onto a crate, withdrew a canister from his belt and threw it at Raphael, catching him unawares, because his attention was on Leo. It opened and gas seeped out, permeating the air and making Raphael cough and splutter. Raphael distracted, Tiger Claw extracted a tranquiliser dart from his belt and shot it at Raphael, hitting his arm.

Fuckin’ hell, Raphael thought, removing the dart and trying to stand up, the smoke now abating. He got to his feet, but soon feeling the affects of the dart, his feet felt like jello and gave way. He slumped to the ground with a dull thud, his green eyes sliding shut.

“Raph!” Leo yelled.

“Another precious bundle,” Tiger Claw said, jumping down and picking up Raphael.

A few minutes later, Leo watched in horror, as his brother was stripped, bound and suspended above the vat.

“Please don’t,” Leo begged. “You have me. I’ll be good. I promise. Just let him go.”  
“Never,” Tiger Claw said, rubbing Leo’s dick. He’d kept the leader strung up until he was done with Raphael. When his transformation was complete, the turtles would be given a concoction that'd make them subservient sex slaves forever, as well as devoted to each other and whoever else desired them.

Raphael was submerged in the vat and just like Leo, his body quickly turned pink and his holes were hollowed out.

Tiger Claw lifted him out and ran a hand down his cock. “Wonderful,” he said. “My two delectable slaves are ready.”

“Gah,” Raphael said, stirring. “I feel so damn weird. What’s wrong with me? What have ya done ta me?” he demanded, glaring at Tiger Claw. "My body feels so snug and...." He glanced down and saw in mortification that instead of being the purple he'd been born with, his dick was pink and erect. Blushing profusely, he snapped, "What the hell is this shit?"  
"Latex and it's permanent, Raphael. Fits you nicely and accentuates your parts," Tiger Claw said and smirked, as he ran a hand down Raphael's cock. "You're beautiful, Raphael, and ninjitsu was a waste of your time. You should be having fun fucking."  
"Back off," Raphael snarled, baring his teeth.  
"Still trying to be the Alpha, huh? It'll be interesting watching you and Leonardo battle for dominance. You ever wanted to fuck him?"  
"Yuck. Gross. No way. I got my sights set on April.”  
“Not anymore. You like guys and cocks and pink.”  
“Fuck ya! The hell I do. I'll never do that!"

Tiger Claw ran his hand down Raphael’s rump and squeezed his little tail, making him flinch.

“Don’t do that! I hate that. Leave me alone. Leo?” Raphael said.  
“You like being touched, Raphael," Tiger Claw said.  
"Get yer damn paws offa me, ya fuckin’ crazy cat! Let us go now!”

“Let him go, Tiger Claw!” Leo roared.

Tiger Claw grinned, “Raphael, you'll love cocks and Leo. He’s going to be your mate and I’ll be using you. Pink is so you!”  
“FUCK!” Raphael shrieked. “I don’t want this. I ain’t gay. I ain’t fuckin’ gay!"

Tiger Claw ignored him, retrieved a vial from a desk, dipped a syringe into it, injected both turtles, untied them, placed them onto the ground and waited. Show time, he thought excitedly, clapping his hands. This is going to be so much fun. The ex-leader and hothead fucking like animals and there’s nothing they can do about it.

He watched, as the brothers stared at one another, cute little tails on display, and thought, I wonder who'll be the dominant one now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Inspired by Epicenter and squishyturtlefuckfics


End file.
